


We Should Have Locked The Door

by hrhsparklefists



Series: So Over This Shem Nonsense [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhsparklefists/pseuds/hrhsparklefists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon returning to Skyhold from the exhausting events of Halamshiral, weeks after finishing crafting THE gift for The Iron Bull, Oraris finally drummed up the courage to give it to him. Definitively letting him know she's serious about him.<br/>After they got walked in on that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morning broke over Skyhold with soft bright light. Sounds of life below The Inquisitor’s quarters began as a quiet murmur.

 

Curled up in bed together, The Iron Bull and Inquisitor Lavellan stirred from a long, exhausted sleep. They’d returned from Halamshiral and had immediately passed out as soon as their heads met the bed. Events at The Winter Palace had been trying and draining, physically and mentally.

 

For the first time ever, Oraris woke before Bull, smiling as she realized. She had always wondered what he looked like sleeping and she had finally gotten her wish. She had a suspicion that his horrendous experiences in Seheron were the root cause of never having seen him asleep, probably something to do with not wanting to be vulnerable. Slowly propping herself up on her elbow she studied his relaxed face. Tracing his scars, laugh lines, and wrinkles that were barely there with her eyes she felt at peace. It’d been almost two months since her realization on the battlefield and she was still a bit shaken by the whole ‘love’ thing.

 

Unable to stop herself, she began to lightly trace the scars she lovingly gazed upon. If her feelings had to go unrequited, she was going to draw as much as she could from the days remaining until he realized what she had gone and done. Oraris was sure in the fact that he would end things if it came out that she loved him – those feelings were just too messy, he had said so himself. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.

 

She had been debating giving him the dragon tooth necklace she had had made, a tooth she had wrenched out of the jaw of the first dragon they felled together. Bull had told her it was an old Qunari tradition for showing how deeply you cared for someone. It’d been burning a hole in the bottom drawer of her desk ever since the craftsman finished it about a month ago. Apparently, she could face down Orlesian politics, Tevinter cults, crazed evil Magisters, and the goddamn Empress’ bullshit but she hesitated in the face of raw emotion. Oraris didn’t doubt that her lover cared for her; she just… didn’t think he felt as strongly as she did.

 

She let out a tiny sigh and kissed his scarred brow-bone, letting her hand wander his chest. After a few minutes of quiet, contented mooning she grew bored and began to nudge Bull awake.

 

Bull grumbled a few words she was unfamiliar with, she assumed it was Qunlat, before her insistent nudging began to rouse him. She could tell the moment he woke up - his features went from a relaxed slack to taut animation. Bull sucked in a large breath before grunting sleepily.

 

“Morning.” She smiled.

 

“Mmmm morning.” Bull replied voice hoarse, bringing his hand up to rest on her shoulder blades. “What’s got you up so early, Boss?”

 

“You.”

 

Bull quirked an eyebrow. Oraris gave him a kiss and started sliding her hand down to where his cock lay flaccid between his legs. She smiled at him when her fingers brushed over his happy trail on the way to their destination.

 

“Mmmm I like where this is going.”

 

Bull pressed down on her shoulders so that he could attach his lips to hers as she began to stroke his cock. Oraris broke the kiss and moved down between his legs.

 

With a seductive smile she licked a stripe up the underside of Bull’s cock, relishing in the moan he let out. Fairly often she wished for a way she could fit Bull in her mouth and throat entirely. She had _many_ talents she could use on him but unfortunately he was just _too big._

 

Despite this inability, Oraris gave everything she had into drawing as much pleasure out of Bull through his cock as she could. She sucked gently at the head, running her tongue around its flare. She paused in her circling to focus on his frenulum, giving it little kisses and sucking lightly on his foreskin before her tongue traveled up and played at his slit.

 

She may only be able to fit a small fraction of his cock in her mouth but she made up for it with her hands, something Bull had assured her on time and time again. One hand circled his shaft and she began to move it up and down in a twisting motion, increasing pressure and speed. She took as much of Bull’s cock into her mouth as she could, wiggling her tongue around and rubbing it along his shaft in her mouth. After coming up for a breath she slid her lips over the underside of his cock while rolling and massaging his balls with her free hand. Bull’s big hands caressed through her hair, giving Oraris just a slight push against his throbbing cock. Those large hands ventured further, down to her back, slightly massaging before leaving a trail of light scratches.

 

She took him into her mouth again and Bull grunted. Oraris could feel his cock twitch between her lips. She pulled off with a pop and licked from behind his balls up to the head of his cock before nuzzling it. The elf paused and looked up at her lover, his thick cock resting on her cheek.

 

“You look like sin. Get up here, I want to _bury_ myself in you.” Bull let a ragged breath out, color high on his face. He moved quickly, urging his elven lover up into his lap from her position between his legs.

 

Once Oraris had sat on his thighs he tilted her back to one side. One strong arm cradled her, keeping her aloft while the other moved down between her legs. He slid his fingers against her labia, finding it already soaked, and sunk one large finger into her. Oraris let out a high pitched moan as he began to curl his finger, hitting her g-spot with practiced ease. Shortly after, he slid in a second finger. He moved his two fingers up and down, back and forth so fast Oraris was only able to tell he was moving because she could feel the friction sending fissures of pleasure through her. He roughly rubbed against that wonderful spot inside her time and time again until she was screaming from it. She wasn’t sure, but it was entirely possible she came from just that.

 

They continued like this for a while until Oraris began to beg for his cock.

 

“Oh Creators, Bull! _Please!_ I _need_ your cock inside me. _Now. Please!_ ” She pleaded. Bull smirked, pulled his fingers out of her pussy, and righted her in his lap.

 

Oraris straddled him and rubbed herself on his cock, seeking pressure and friction on her clit. Creators, his _fingers_ were thicker than some of the cocks she’d taken and they’re nowhere near the size of his cock.  Which was, emphatically, not a complaint. Oraris _loved_ the stretch of him inside her and how full she felt when he buried himself as deep as he could.

 

She leaned back rocked her hips in earnest. Wanting more, she reached back and tried to angle his cock to slip inside her. In response, his hand dipped between her legs and began to rub her clit hard while preventing his cock from entering her. A piercing wail of a moan escaped her and she ground onto her lovers hands, chasing her building orgasm. A smile split her face as she felt Bull slowly spreading her aching pussy. He rolled her clit between two of his fingers and pinched. Oraris came with a high pitched, hiccupping moan.

 

“ _Fuck_ , _Bull_. _Please_.” She begged, wanting more, still not satisfied.

 

Bull smirked and positioned his cock at her entrance. Teasingly running it between her soaked folds.

 

“Bull, _please_. I _need_ you inside me _now_.”

 

With little preamble The Iron Bull thrust his cock inside her entrance. The suddenness of it made her yelp. Bull looked at her with such adoration, clearly impressed, proud, and extremely turned on that she managed to take him all the way to the hilt in one go. Wasting no time Oraris braced her hands on Bull’s chest and pushed him down so she could brace herself as she rode him in earnest.

 

The pace she set wasn’t fast enough for Bull. He thrust up into her, slamming his hips into hers – braking her original pace and setting a newer, faster one. The stretch of his thick cock pushing deeper and deeper, moving faster and faster inside her caused her to babble all the curses she knew in Elvish. A whine escaped her when Bull leaned forward and bit into the soft flesh of her breast before ducking his head lower and covering her ribs in love bites.

 

Oraris wrapped her arms around Bull’s neck, using her hands to brace herself by clinging to his horns as he continued to pound into her.

 

“ _Bull. Bull. Bull._ ” She chanted.

 

As much as he loved to hear her during sex he _really_ wanted to see what she looked like sucking her juices off his fingers that had wrenched her first orgasm from her. He leaned back and brought his hand up to her lips. The elf was immediately on board with the idea and greedily sucked his fingers into her mouth. Bull groaned so loudly she could feel it reverberate in her chest.

 

“Fuck. That’s so… Ora.” He breathlessly panted.

 

Her awkward smile around his fingers was terribly endearing, or at least Bull thought so.

 

He could feel her tongue running between his fingers, searching for every last bit of her taste on him. When it was all was cleaned off his fingers, she let go of them with a pop and leaned down to capture Bull’s lips in a filthy kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around her, pressing her to his chest. Her hand came up and tilted his face, her tongue came out and licked the underside of his top lip before dipping into his mouth. Both their tongues met and moved against each other, caressing and sliding with an unrelenting sense of urgency. Bull’s tongue chased hers out of his mouth. Oraris took the opportunity to suck on it before it retreated, hers following for a second before biting Bull’s bottom lip, tugging on it as she pulled back.

 

His hips picked up the speed from earlier, having slowed during their kiss, and Oraris could feel her third orgasm of the morning building. She ducked her head below Bull’s horns and pressed her forehead into his shoulder, enjoying the sweet slide of his cock inside her.

 

Suddenly, Bull surged up, flipped the elf onto her back, and began to pound into her. The new angle made it easier for him to set a feverish pace. Oraris learned in that moment that she was a screamer. The faster pace caused her to wail, her voice hiccupping with each body-shaking thrust.

 

Shortly after Bull set this pace she could feel herself coming again, and he could too. Her walls clenched and fluttered around his cock, causing him to groan loudly. Bull realized how close he was and quickly pulled out. Oraris was still writhing below him, clearly wanting more.

 

Not for the first time she wished Bull would just come _inside_ her, maybe _that_ would _finally_ satisfy her completely.

 

“Come on me, Bull.” She purred.

 

She moved her fingers down to rub at her clit while Bull began to strip his cock just as fast as he had been thrusting in her.

 

They were so wrapped up in each other and in the quiet lull of Bull jerking himself over her that neither had realized the door to the room had opened. That a light footed servant had climbed the stairs and was so shocked at what she had unknowingly walked in on that she dropped the tray of breakfast food to the ground.

 

The loud clatter of the tray cause both of them to jump and startled Bull into coming. He groaned loudly as he began to paint her stomach with his release. He dropped down and braced himself on the bed next to her.

 

Oraris’ face was as bright red as she stared wide eyed at the servant like a terrified Halla.  The servant, was in turn, stood stock still staring at them. Her hands still in the position to hold the dropped tray.

 

It was the longest minute of Oraris’ life. The sound of footsteps on the stairs broke their shocked silence.

 

Bull snapped out of his shock and leaned down to cover the Inquisitor’s body with his own, color bright on his face as well.

 

“I am _so_ sorry, Inquisitor!! I shouldn’t have come in! I forgot to knock! Oh Maker! I am _so so soo_ sorry!” The young woman continued to apologize in every way she knew.

 

“Can we get a little privacy, please?” Bull’s voice broke through the litany of apologies the poor girl kept repeating.

 

“What’s going on here?” Leliana’s voice rang from the stairway. The Inquisitor covered her face and Bull looked over to the source of Leliana’s voice. Thankfully, Leliana knew when to not intrude on a situation. She lingered in the stairwell as the flustered serving girl booked it out of the room passed her.

 

“Nothing! Everything is fine!” Oraris’ mortified voice responded, a little too high pitched.

 

“I will… just… leave the reports you need to look over on the stairs then. Sorry to bother you, Inquisitor.” They could hear Leliana’s footfalls descend on the stairs. “Maybe remember to lock the door next time.”  With the slam of the door they were finally alone again.

 

“ _Creators!_ ” Oraris’ voice was muffled by the hands she had pressed firmly over her face. Bull let out a deep belly laugh at the situation, because what else was there to do?

 

“It’s not like half of Skyhold didn’t know we were sleeping together.”

 

“I _know_ , they just didn’t have to _see it_!”

 

Bull pulled her hands down from her face and gave her nose a kiss.

 

“I’m not embarrassed that they know… Are you?” He asked with hesitation in his voice.

 

“Bull…” She replied softly, hand coming up and stroking his face. “Of course not. I care about you.”

 

She hesitated before deciding ‘fuck it’ and added, “I don’t care what they think, I care what _you_ think.”

 

The smile that broke across his face was intoxicating. She felt his hand begin to move, rubbing her stomach. It took her a minute before she realized he wasn’t petting her _he was rubbing his cum into her skin_. She groaned at the realization, arched up, and kissed him.

 

“Food first or round two?” He asked, finger circling her clit. Her overstimulated body was shaking from the sensation.

 

“Round Two. This time though - tie me up.”

 

“Can do, Boss. Can do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning to Skyhold from the exhausting events of Halamshiral, weeks after finishing crafting THE gift for The Iron Bull, Oraris finally drummed up the courage to give it to him. Definitively letting him know she's serious about him.  
> After they got walked in on that is.

Inquisitor Lavellan loved Skyhold. She truly did. What she dreaded about being in Skyhold was the sheer amount of paperwork and reports she needed to read, respond to, plan for, and just deal with when she was there.

 

So obviously, she was hiding from the messengers and her advisors.

 

Yes, the reason for hiding was definitely _just_ the paperwork thing. Not the whole got-walked-in-on-by-a-servant-while-having-hot-sex-with-boyfriend(ish) thing. Yup, definitely just the paperwork, definitely not crippling embarrassment.

 

Luckily, blessedly, _somehow_ Cassandra hadn’t heard of what had happened. Sometimes Oraris honestly questioned her friend’s observational skills, wasn’t she supposed to be a Seeker or something? Cass still hadn’t figured out that she and The Iron Bull were a couple.

 

After the great sex that followed the awkward interruption, the Inquisitor fled to find her friend.

 

“Cass!” She bellowed, kicking in the door to her best friend’s usual haunt.

 

“Yes, Inquisitor?” Cass answered from the floor above her.

 

“I feel like you betrayed me, you abandoned me to deal with those _Orlesians_.” Oraris whined as she climbed the flight of stairs.

 

Cassandra scoffed. “I did not _abandon_ you. I merely _decided_ to stand... near... the exit. _Completely_ ready to jump in, not avoiding the situation at all…” Cassandra haltingly excused.

 

Oraris raised an eyebrow, deciding to tease her friend more. “You didn’t want to be there, I mean I didn’t either but Creators you were ready to book it out that door every time it opened.”

 

“I… I was _not_.” Cassandra sputtered and Oraris giggled.

 

“You paled faster than a nug cornered by a great bear when one of the nobility even looked like they wanted to approach you.”

 

“I _did not_.” Cass defended.

 

“I’m sure there were a few who wanted to proposition you for your hand.”

 

Cassandra groaned.

 

“You could hook yourself a hot young boy toy.”

 

“No.”

 

“Gal pal?”

 

“ _NO._ ”

 

“Fair enough. If you wouldn’t go gay for me I doubt anyone else could convince you.” She winked.

 

A snort escaped Cassandra.

 

“Inquisitor, I honestly do not understand you at times.”

 

Oraris beamed at her and continued to prod her friend before falling into an easy conversation. She had been toying with the idea of asking Cass for her opinion on the necklace gift she had for The Iron Bull.

 

 _Cassandra knows about these things right?_ Oraris wondered. _She reads those romance serials Varric writes. She must know what to do in this situation._

 

After getting her fill of Flustered Cassandra, she decided to just dive head-first into it.

 

“So Cass. Uh…” She scratched the back of her neck. “What would you do… if… there was someone you really liked and… you don’t know if they like you… the same amount. But you got a kind of declarative gift for them? And are now a bit. Paralyzed. To give it?”

 

“This is not a joke?” The Seeker asked, apparently unsure as to whether or not the Inquisitor was serious.

 

“No. I just. There’s this guy. And I just. Really. Uh… Really like him and I don’t know if he likes me the same. Or if he’s more inclined to keep things casual. Or… Or… Or.” It all came out in a rush, the last word sticking into a stutter. The utter lack of confidence in her voice gave Cassandra pause.  

 

“Well, surely you should give it to him. If he doesn’t feel the same then he isn’t worth your time, Inquisitor. If he can’t see how wonderful a person you are he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

“Thank you.” Oraris said pulling Cass into a hug.

 

The sincerity of her words warmed Oraris’ heart, steadying it’s fearful fluttering enough that she decided she would go back to her quarters, get Bull’s gift, and give it to him that day. She excused herself and went bounding up to her quarters.

 

 

The confidence she felt drained from her the second she stood in front of the door to The Herald’s Rest, her hand hesitating as it reached for the handle.

 

“Whatever it is, Inquisitor, you can do it.” Scout Harding was sitting against the wall near the door, smiling at her. Oraris looked over and couldn’t help but smile back. With a nod she pushed open the door and walked through.

 

Bull, predictably, was in his usual spot at the back.

 

“Hey, Boss.” He greeted as she drew close to him.

 

“I have something for you.” All fake confident smiles and sultry undertones.

 

“Really? Well, I think I’ve got something for you, too. Come on, I’ll go first.” The Iron Bull replied, words laden with sexual intent. Oraris wrinkled her nose at him in amusement before they headed up the stairs to Bull’s room above the tavern.

 

 

Bull undressed as fast as possible, tripping over his trousers before finally settling on the bed buck ass nude. He laid back, posing for his lover, and propped himself up with his elbows. Bull watched as his lover began to unlace her boots.

 

“There we go. No Inquisition. No war. Nothing outside this room. Just you and me.” His voice was tender and loving. Oraris looked side-long at him as she unlaced the other boot, allowing herself to let hope blossom in her chest. “So, what’d you wanna talk about?”

 

She smiled and right before she went to open her mouth the door opened and Cullen walked in, staring at some papers on his writing board.

 

“Sorry to disturb your rest, Inquisitor, but our fortif--- Oh, sweet Maker!” Cullen swiftly swung the board of reports up and blocked his view of Bull’s reclining body and already fully erect penis.

 

“Cullen. How’s it goin’?” Bull asked with a smirk.

 

 _What a little shit._ Oraris stared at the ground ahead, eyebrows touching hair-line, trying her damnedest not to laugh.

 

“Is the Inquisitor awake? I thought perhaps we… Ah!!” Josephine sputtered, vaguely scandalized.

 

 _Oh, dear. Twice in one day._ The Inquisitor thought as she let out a disappointed sigh.

 

“I am so sorry.” Cullen stuttered out, staring at Josephine instead of the scene in front of him, hands still up in a defensive position.

 

“I cannot move my legs.” Josephine stated in a disbelieving voice, eyes locked on The Iron Bull’s crotch.

 

 _Can this get_ any _more embarrassing?_ Oraris wondered to herself as her face flushed. As if sensing her thoughts, Cassandra appeared between the two advisors.

 

“Is something the matt—AH!” Cassandra gasped out, bringing her hands up to her chest in shock.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Bull groaned, tossing his head back in frustration. Clearly upset that the nice moment he wanted to build for his lover was just shattered even further.

 

“Do you see this?” Cassandra queried accusingly, turning to Cullen and Josie.

 

“No.” Cullen spit out, hiding the amusement in his voice.

 

“So, I take it—” Cassandra began. ‘ ** _This_** _is who you were talking about earlier?!_ ’ was surely going to be the rest of that sentence.

 

Bull interrupted, clearly unable to resist making the joke.

 

“Actually, _she’s_ the one who’s been taking it.” The smirk on his face betrayed the pride in his shitty joke. Oraris closed her eyes, wishing this wasn’t happening _for the second time **today!**_

 

Cullen snorted, keeping his laughs soft.

 

“I apologize for interrupting what I assume was a… momentary diversion?” Cassandra’s tone betrayed that she was hoping that her suspicion wasn’t correct; making it clear that she did not approve that _Bull_ was the recipient of the Inquisitor’s affection.

 

“Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun.” Cullen quickly cut in with an amused smirk, finally moving his eyes forward to stare at the back of Cassandra’s head.

 

“Who wouldn’t be a little curious?” Josephine questioned, lust creeping into her voice. Both Cassandra and Cullen turned to stare disbelievingly at their friend, finding her lips slightly parted and eyes locked on Bull’s, amazingly, still hard cock. Cullen couldn’t hide the amusement he was getting from the situation.

 

“This was more than just a momentary diversion, and Bull and I intend to continue.” Oraris cut in, anger finding its way into her voice. “Is that a problem?”

 

“No!” Cullen quickly responded.

 

“Not at all!” Josephine chimed in.

 

“A surprise, I’ll admit. But not a problem.” Cassandra’s voice was softer than before; perhaps she remembered how their earlier conversation had gone.

 

“We’ll leave you be.” Cullen turned, amused smile still on his face, and walked out of the doorway.

 

“Yes. Do enjoy yourselves.” Josephine suggested coolly before following the Commander.

 

Cassandra booked it out of the room without an extra word, sliding between Cullen and the Ambassador and slamming the door shut.

 

Bull sat up on the bed, his expression an unreadable mixture of emotions.

 

“You okay, Boss?” Bull asked with a sigh.

 

“I believe we may have blinded poor Cullen.” Attempting to brush off the awkwardness of being walked in on by some of her closest friends with a splash of humor. Bull’s fond headshake and smile was full of the same affection as before they were interrupted.

 

“But since we have a moment…” Oraris said as she reached under the bed to get the gift.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“A dragon’s tooth, split in two. So no matter how far apart life takes us, we’re always together.” Her heart was in her throat as she spoke, cradling the necklaces in her hands. Bull’s face softened even further, his heart swelling at the gesture.

 

“Not often people surprise me, Kadan.”

 

“Kadan?”

 

“Kadan. My heart.” Bull put his arms around her neck. He brought their faces close together before cradling her face and lowering her to the bed.

 

“Kadan.” She responded with a smile, letting herself be guided.

 

Bull’s large thumb stroked her cheek before he brought his hand smoothly down her body. He hovered over her, giving her tender kisses while he unbuttoned her top. His hand slid across her stomach, mirroring this mornings’ shenanigans.

 

“What are the chances that we’ll be walked in on again today?” She asked, arching up into his touch. Bull chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers, lingering.

 

“I _really_ don’t want that to happen again.”

 

“Should we risk it or go back to mine and remember to lock the door?”

 

“Let’s risk it.” He purred pushing the sides of her white top off her stomach fully. Bull unlaced her trousers as he attached his mouth to her collar bone, leaving a sucking bruise. Oraris keened and pressed up into him.

 

Bull left a trail of kisses sucked into her skin as he pushed her trousers down just passed her knees and left them there. He focused first on her breasts, squeezing and sucking on each nipple as he pressed on a few bruises from earlier that morning. Oraris began panting, aching for his mouth to continue its trail further.

 

“Bull.”

 

“I’ve got you.” He replied, she wasn’t even sure what she asked.

 

His mouth left her skin, returning on the backs of her thighs, pushing her calves to make her straighten them. Bull hadn’t fully taken off her trousers in order to restrict her movements.

 

“Keep your legs up, if you can’t you’ll be punished.” Bull playfully informed her before bringing his right hand down from her breasts to her folds.

 

At a teasingly light pace he moved his fingers over her, occasionally pressing when he ghosted over her clit. Above his head he could hear her low whines. He kept up the pressure until the small pearls of arousal sliding out of her covered her sex completely.

 

With a large, grunting exhale Bull bit into the tender flesh where thigh met ass. Oraris’ yelp turned into a pleading, shuddering whine.

 

“Bullllll. Please.”

 

Taking pity on her he dipped his head and began to rub his tongue along her opening. It dipped deep into her pussy before sliding up and flicking her sensitive clit, the sensation causing her to jolt. He repeated this motion a few more times before pausing to suck her clit into his mouth. The scream she let out had her slapping a hand over her mouth, not wanting an unsuspecting, good-natured Inquisition soldier to come running in. He waited until she calmed down to suck on it again; this time though he sharpened his tongue and flicked it repeatedly against her clit. Oraris bit her hand to stifle the noises she was making.

 

Oraris’ other hand slid down to grab onto whatever part of him she could reach. Bull pulled his face back and grabbed her hand with his left.

 

“Give me your other hand. I’m adding another rule: keep silent. If you break either rule I will take you over my knee.” He growled as one of his large hands wrapped around both of Oraris’ wrists, while the other continued to rub at her opening.

 

She nodded her agreement and Bull continued his treatment of her pussy. This time the elf had to bite her lip to keep silent, bordering on the edge of failing often.

 

 _I kinda want to have that punishment._ She dizzily thought to herself.

 

She decided to break Bull’s rule and let out a soft moan. Just soft enough that it seemed like a genuine infraction, though the look on his face told her that he knew.

 

“Seems you can’t follow instructions, Kadan. You get 5 spanks. Count.” He said as he lifted her up from the bed. She was so excited, she wanted him to spank her so badly. Bull laid her over his knees, her clothing still half on. He rucked up her shirt so he could feel the soft expanse of her back while the other hand rubbed her ass. His hand dipped down to spread her legs as much as the fabric of her trousers would allow before coming back up and giving her left cheek a good smack.

 

“One!” Oraris shouted as the shock of the first spank ran through her.

 

Bull rubbed the spot before spanking her right cheek.

 

“Two!”

 

A third smack landed right across her cheeks. “Three!”

 

Bull’s hand slid down to check to see if she was braced on the ground with her legs spread as much as possible. Being satisfied that they were he brought his hand down on her pussy.

 

“AH-HAH!” She yelped, tears pricking her eyes. “F-four.”

  
The fifth spank landed in the same spot as the fourth. Bull gently rubbed the spot and found her wetter than ever.

 

“F-five.”

 

“You enjoyed that.” He said matter of factly. Oraris nodded vehemently. “Good.”

 

Bull’s fingers pinched her bright red clit. Oraris hiccupped a moan from the painful pleasure it brought forth before realizing that she still didn’t have permission to make noise. She was still fairly loose from this morning’s romp so both his index and pointer finger slid right in. Wasting no time he began to move them in and out. Oraris gripped his leg tightly but couldn’t shove back into them like she wanted to – his right hand was pressing her still. He started slowly at first before moving them as quickly as he could, both of them relishing in the noises she was trying to hold back.

 

He shifted his fingers; trying to find her g-spot from an awkward angle was difficult and took a few attempts. Eventually he succeeded, rotating his wrist and pressing his fingers downward. His fingers curled inside her. Oraris bit into his thigh to stay quiet. Bull must have enjoyed that too much to admonish her for it, as he let the incident slide. He brought his thumb from where it rested at the crease of Oraris’ thigh to relentlessly rub against her clit. After a few strokes she was shaking under his hands, her walls tightening around his fingers as she came.

 

Bull slowly pulled his fingers out, and nudged Oraris to flip over. She thought he was going to have her suck her release off of him, as he did this morning. Instead, Bull made eye contact with her and sucked it off himself. She couldn’t help the moan she let out; he looked so _obscene_ as he ran his tongue over his fingers.

 

A smile spread across her face and she weakly reached up to him. Bull lowered his face to her hand and she pulled him down into an awkward kiss, his mouth landing perpendicular on hers. She giggled.

 

“Let’s continue this back in my room.” She suggested with a wide grin.

 

“Shall we get some food first, Kadan?” The word in his mouth tickled him and she seemed pleased by it as well. She kissed his eyepatch and they sat up.

 

“That’s a wonderful idea. Though, put some trousers on first, Bull. Don’t want to give the whole Inquisition a show, do we?” She teased, pleased when Bull guffawed.

 

“Only show I put on is for you, Kadan.”

 

He loved calling her Kadan, loved saying it to her and she loved hearing it. Every time he did he realized more and more how _true_ it was. She was his heart, and he trusted her to take care of it.

 

Bull pulled on his trousers, shoes, and belt as Oraris fixed her clothes. The elf pulled him down for a kiss before they headed to her room, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my wonderful @regalpotato. This was my first attempt at porn & feelings, so, apologies if it was awful.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! (@captain-ameribooty)


End file.
